


Sherlock the Lucky Charms

by Irena_Lyre



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irena_Lyre/pseuds/Irena_Lyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a spell: anyone who shares a living space with Sherlock Holmes is bound to find true love in due time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock the Lucky Charms

“The name is Sherlock Holmes, and the address is 221B, Baker Street.” Sherlock smiles and winks, and then adds, “If you come live with me, Dr. Watson, you will find your true love very soon.”  
“W-what?” John is further taken aback, if that were possible.  
“Ask anyone. Afternoon.” And Sherlock shuts the door.

\---

“Oh, John, I’m sure you’ll be very happy very soon.” Mrs. Hudson sets down the tea tray, not staring at John’s cane by his side.  
“I’m fine as I am, thank you very much.” John says drily.  
“Yes I know you are, but aren’t you meant to find _someone_? All the boys said they’ve found someone after living with Sherlock, you know?” Mrs. Hudson is blushing slightly at John’s odd look, “Well as for myself I haven’t got much going on, but at least Sherlock has gotten rid of all the bad ones for me! Keep an eye out, dear.”  
\---

“I regret to inform you, Dr. Watson, that my younger brother was the primary reason for my determination to leave home early. I have since then found the burden of Governance a delight, as compared to the stress load of dealing with him. When you walk with Sherlock Holmes, you see the battlefield.” Mycroft gives his umbrella a swing. “Take precaution.”  
Well that was one weird first meeting, John thinks, as he strides away.  
\---

“Sorry to hear about Sarah, mate.” Lestrade pats John’s good shoulder. “But you never know, maybe it’s the next one, just around the corner. After all, you’ve been living with Sherlock for how long? It’s gonna be your turn, could happen any time now.”  
First time in a pub since back in London, with Scotland Yard, of all people. Anyway, normal does not exist anymore after moving into _that flat_. Without the cane, at least, thank God. John takes a gulp. “So, if you would fill me in, what’s this thing with Sherlock and the lucky charms?”  
“Oh, you’ve been hearing about it.” Lestrade shrugs. “Can’t say I find true love, but I did get back with my wife after sharing a hotel room with Sherlock for a week, in Frankfurt. She gave me credit for becoming more patient and _cultured_ , or whatever.”  
“Me and Sally bonded over, well you know, shared dread, after working on the first case with that guy.” Anderson tosses in, clinking his pint with Donovan.  
“Good for you.” John joins the toast.  
\---

“Dude, you two’ve been sharing a flat for like what??? And you still single? Christ that doesn’t make sense, all his other housemates got lucky within a week. Maybe the charm’s wearing off.”  
The guy’s name is Victor, Sherlock’s first roommate at University, from where the now-clichéd appellation most likely originated. John has run into him under very curious circumstances, and with a drink in hand and Sherlock not in sight, he has loads of stories to tell.  
“I was the first, ya know? Can’t say we got along, but he helped me figure out I’m actually gay, cause hell, was he hot. But by God, I can’t stand him, so I got myself a boyfriend real soon, and got my arse out of there. You know what his other roommates got? One was the valedictorian, and in his address he said, I quote,” He puts on a mock-straight face, “‘The brief duration of sharing a room with Sherlock Holmes has taught me the greatest lesson in perseverance, endurance, and appreciation of the simpler, more beautiful things in life. My fiancée will acknowledge my gratitude here, to whom I proposed the day I moved out. ’ Isn’t that brilliant?”  
“Wow, lucky him.” John nods.  
\---

So John looks out, waits, and keeps dating, because apparently what everyone believes can’t be wrong. But Sherlock will not agree to that. In fact, John has always been the first in line to agree with Sherlock against everybody else. Despite the point made over-and-over-again that living with Sherlock will help you discover the _likeableness_ in others, John has found quite the contrary. _Dull, predictable, daft, lying_ – everyone is when compared against Sherlock Holmes. In fact, John has been secretly questioning his own not-a-sociopath status, when he finds himself calling the said man his best friend, of all people.

That is what he says to his therapist. After the Fall. In the sleepless nights that followed, John wonders what Sherlock might think, had he said it to his face. Would he nod? A smile, maybe? Or a snort? _Well, now you’ll never know._ But John _wonders_ , and it claws his heart.

Perhaps the charm only works after one moves out of the shared living space with Sherlock, because Mary comes along. Mary gives John comfort. Mary gives him warmth. Most importantly, Mary is a Sherlock fan. She has read all of Sherlock’s website and John’s blogs, and of course she believes in Sherlock. What more could John ask for? When Mary lies by his side, John squeezes her like a gift from Heaven – from Sherlock, more specifically, and cries a little tear. And Mary would squeeze him back, understandingly.  
 _Thank you, Sherlock, I owe you so much. Now I’ve found someone._  
\---

The Spring brings more than the wedding date. Mr. Lucky Charms is back, and with a series of long-overdue questioning and answering sessions, he somehow still got to be John’s Best Man, albeit John’s cussing under his breath. _That git._  
“Are you ready?” John looks at his bride-to-be with pride. Mary is beautiful in white, as in any other colour.  
“Well, I am, but can you see yourself?”  
John flinches. “What’s wrong? Is it the tux? Or just something on my face?”  
Mary sighs. “Forget it, at least you can see him. And trust me, you have exactly the same look on your face.”  
John’s head automatically turns to his best friend, who stands in a distance, his long gaze cast over them. Over him. Those eyes speak. They’re saying something John has known since the beginning, something that always gets brought up and then trampled down as a joke. But John hears it now, loud and clear, on this very day.  
 _Oh, there’s the lucky charms._  
“I am a woman, John, don’t you dare telling me I can’t read the male gaze.” Mary inhales, and then lowers her voice. “With all due respect, John, don’t you think Mr. Holmes looks _delicious_ in that suit?” And she smiles and winks.  
John blushes. “Mary, I--”  
“Just GO!” Mary screams.  
\---

“I see that the wedding is off. So the charm is still not working on you, John. I’m sorry.” Sherlock is not making an effort to make it sounds like he means it at all.  
“No, it’s working perfectly fine, you idiot.” That’s when John leans up, to kiss his Best Man. And when Sherlock is panting, eyes wide with disbelief, John smiles slyly. “And who said anything about calling off the wedding?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a crap load of S3 photos, and a Tumblr text post. All the crack are my own.


End file.
